All I Ever Wanted
by Golden-Sun-Fan
Summary: Rated PG-13 for slightly yaoi content.Nothing hardcore.It kinda shows that Garet isn't as dense as he appears.


This is my first fanfic ever submitted,so Read and Review if you want me to write a sequel.Ideas are welcome and flames are used for burning unwanted clothes and campfires.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Garet watched as Ivan tackled Piers to the ground."Oh,that's it.You only get decaf from now on," Piers said in his English accent as he rubbed his head.Ivan stood up,threw back his head,and yelled,"DECAF???NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!",causing birds to fly out of the trees.Felix started laughing.Mia and Sheba turned away from their session of 'girl talk' to stare at Ivan,who had started yelling nonsense that sounded something like,"Decaf is horribibble it tasteses bad my precious coffee caftin coftin kitty is much betterses!Yes!" at Piers."Don't mind that,the boys are yelling random bouts of stupidity again," Mia muttered to Sheba,who started giggling.Felix helped Piers up and they started talking again.Garet scanned the party.Yes,everyone seemed to be there.Wait,where are Isaac and Jenna? Garet looked around and,sure enough,Isaac and Jenna were holding hands near the back of the party,talking.Probably making up for the lost time while Jenna was kidnapped,Garet thought.He sighed.  
  
Jenna is so lucky to be with Isaac.I'm so lucky to be his friend.Isaac doesn't know,and I'd like to keep it that way.  
  
His blond,all over the place hair,his deep,blue,determined,caring eyes,his tanned-just- right skin,his small,happy smile,his body,slight and frail-looking but strong and infused with energy...  
  
And his hands.  
  
His fingernails are always broken from working,even though he tries to keep them nice.His fingers are long and thin,and deft when put to work.His palms are soft,even when they're calloused.His knuckles have hit more than one person in the act of sticking up for another.His hands can wield swords and fix roofs.His hands can heal and hurt.Whenever his hands touch mine, they send shivers down my back and I feel a fluttery feeling inside of me and my soul and heart ache and I want him to stop touching me,I want the moment to last forever,I want to shout,I want to hide,I want to laugh,I want to cry,but more than anything I am just happy to have his hands there to comfort me.  
  
And he doesn't know.  
  
And he'll probably never know.  
  
And all ever I want is...  
  
All this Garet thought as he walked through the forest with his friends,lost in thought, walking closer and closer to a certain tree,which he promptly ran into.  
  
"Ow..." Garet said as he rubbed his head,snapped out if his reverie.Everyone was laughing at him except for Isaac and Jenna,who were standing over him.Isaac offered his hand. "Need help,Garet?" Garet swallowed and nodded and Isaac helped him up.Isaac smiled."You sure showed that tree who's boss,eh Garet?" he said as he pointed to the tree.Sure enough,there was an imprint of Garet's face in the tree."Whoops," Garet said as he brushed himself off."Oh well.It deserved it." Felix laughed even harder,and Garet could just tell that he was laughing at him,not with him.Felix had something against Isaac and Garet,more so against Isaac than Garet,that he couldn't quite put his finger on.Sheba looked into the sky and said,"It's getting dark.Let's set up camp before the monsters start coming out."  
  
As always,Garet got first watch because if he got a watch any later then he would fall asleep halfway through.He sighed and scanned the faces of his sleeping friends.Ivan had just barely fallen asleep;he had had too much coffee.Mia was as still as a rock;you'd think she was dead if you didn't know better.Piers was having a nightmare;he was frowning and rolling around a lot.Sheba was smiling in her sleep and rolled over and said,"I summon Catastrophe!" Felix was lying still.That was uncharacteristic of him.Jenna was rolled up like a caterpillar in her sleeping bag,hugging and kissing her pillow,who was apparantly named 'Isaac.'Garet smiled.Isaac was sleeping peacefully,moonlight shining down on his face,one arm holding onto the sleeping bag,the other inside of it.Garet walked over to Isaac and sat down beside him.He brushed some hair out of Isaac's face and sighed.He didn't know how long he sat there,just watching Isaac sleep peacefully.Finally,when he figured it must be time for next watch,Garet sighed,brushed some more of Isaac's hair aside,said,"You don't know what you mean to me...", leaned over and kissed Isaac on the cheek.Garet sat up quickly.What did I just do? Hope I didn't wake him up,Garet thought. Isaac rolled over onto his back,opened up his eyes sleepily and said,"Garet...?",rolled over and went back to sleep.Garet sighed and stood up.Hope he doesn't know that I kissed him,he thought as he went over to wake up Sheba for her watch.As soon as he started towards her,he heard a rustling noise,but when he looked around he found that Felix had just rolled over.He sighed,thankful that it wasn't Isaac and woke up Sheba.Garet's last thoughts before he went to sleep were 'How am I gonna get to sleep with Ivan snoring so loudly?'  
  
When Garet woke up,it was already breakfast.Felix had a mischevoius look on his face as he made breakfast and he smiled evilly at Garet,which confused him.Oh well,he's an idiot,he thought.Isaac and Sheba were still yet to wake up.Garet grabbed a bowl of breakfast and ate peacefully,thinking,'I know it's wrong to think of Isaac this way.I learned that when I told my parents how I felt and was punished and told to never speak of it again.Then I myself denied it. But in the end,it won over and I just admired and thought of him from afar,where it was safe to smile dreamily,because I could pass it off as Jenna I was thinking about,not Isaac.He never knew how much it meant to me to have him there beside me through the happy times and the hard times. Which is good,because if he knew,he'd probably stop being friends with me because I felt that way about him.  
  
And all I ever want is...'  
  
"Are you done scooping thin air out of that bowl yet?" Felix asked.Sheba started giggling.Obviously she had woken up while he was 'eating.' Garet looked at his bowl and,sure enough,it was empty."Oh well.The air around here needs a little more salt," Garet said,shrugging his shoulders.Sheba fell over laughing onto a sleeping Isaac,who sat up staight,grabbed his sword from under his pillow and held it to Sheba's throat,saying,"Who's there?",all in a second.Sheba went quiet and Isaac dropped her head."Whoops,sorry Sheba," he said as he stood up,streching.Sheba said,"It's ok,I guess," and went back to eating her cereal.Isaac picked up his bowl and started eating too.Felix smiled even wider.  
  
After everyone was done eating breakfast,Felix stood up and said,"I have something to say that I would prefer everyone to hear at once." He was really smiling evilly now,Garet noticed. "You will find this very disturbing,as I did," Now Felix was almost laughing and even sounded evil. "But last night,Garet went over to Isaac and sat beside him for around an hour,then says, "You don't know what you mean to me," leans over,and then..." Garet got a lump in his throat. Felix continued. "And then he kissed Isaac on the cheek.Garet is homosexual.Even get Ivan to Mind Read him,you'll get the same answer." Garet could feel himself getting dizzy.He was vaguely aware of Ivan walking over to him and the familiar tendrils of Psyenergy invading,probing his mind,and Ivan shaking his head and saying disbelievingly,"Felix is right."  
  
Garet backed up,then ran out of the clearing.Tears stung at his eyes.How could I have been so stupid? he thought. Felix 'sleeping' oddly,the rustling of his sleeping bag...He must've been trying to find something embarrassing about me to reveal to the rest of the group.Well,he was sucessful.Hope you're happy,Felix.You sure ruined my life.Garet found a stump to sit on and stayed there,rocking back and forth,crying his eyes out.  
  
After a couple of hours,Garet heard footsteps behind him.He turned around to see Isaac emerging from the forest,face,hands and clothing a bit torn up from running through thorn bushes and trees.Garet realized that he must look pretty much the same,except Isaac hadn't been crying. Isaac walked over to Garet,kneeled in front of him,put his hands on Garet's shoulders and said seriously,"Garet,is what Felix said true?" Garet sniffed and nodded his head,rubbing his dirty arm across his eyes.Isaac got a more helpless look on his face."So...you are...with me?" Garet nodded,looking into Isaac's eyes,his own eyes shining with tears.Suddenly Garet grabbed Isaac and pulled him close in a hug,saying,"I know it's wrong...But...Isaac,you'll never know how much it meant to me to have you there,beside me even when times were tough,standing up for me,never judging me, and...I tried to be the best friend I could be,returning every favour,not asking for anything in return for the favours you did me,helping out in the tough times...Every time we touched,even if it was to pass the plate around the dinner table,I felt as though I could fly,as though I had died and gone to heaven...And every time you got picked on,I would beat up the bully worse than they knew they could ever hurt...When your dad got swept away by the boulder,I wished it was me because seeing you that sad killed me inside...So I dedicated myself to keeping you happy,and it worked...It made me happy to just be near you...Worshipped the ground you walked on...Your eyes seemed to pierce into me whenever we looked each other straight in the face,and I always thought that every time we looked each other in the eyes,you would suddenly find out,and I was afraid that you would find out and avoid me for thinking that way,even though you were always so understanding,and kind,and caring...You look so beautiful to me,simple and clean...Your golden hair all messed up,I always wanted to brush it...Your sapphire eyes,always so full of warmth and welcoming...Your smiling face,I always wished I could touch it...Your tanned skin,always so perfect...Your small hands,always so soft,even when they were calloused...Your slim body,I always marveled at how little and flawless it seems...Sometimes I would climb up onto my roof so I could look in through your window and watch you sleep...And I used to ache inside,knowing that you would never know how it made me feel to stand beside you...But I never wanted you to know,because if you thought of me as a freak and shunned me then I would probably die,because even sitting beside you was good enough for me...Yes,I love you,Isaac,and that will probably never change."  
  
Garet was sobbing now.Garet could feel Isaac's back,wet from his tears.Isaac was patting Garet's back.Garet let go of Isaac,sat up straight and said,"I'm sorry for being queer.You can stop being my friend now." Isaac tilted his head to the side and said,"What are you talking about? Why would I stop being your friend? Because you love me? Everyone loves someone,it's just a question of who.I don't find anything wrong with you loving me.Love is a beautiful,precious thing, and I'm glad that you've found it.Besides,there are different kinds of people in the world:Angaran people, Gondowan people and Proxian people; straight people,celibate people and homosexual people.We're all the same on the inside,though.In the Gods' eyes,we're all the same.Someday we'll all be equal angels." Garet stared at Isaac.He never,ever in his whole life that Isaac would take it that way.He hadn't even thought of it that way himself."Wow," was all he could say.Isaac smiled and stood up."Let's go back to camp,shall we?" Garet stood up uncertainly."What do you think they'll say?" Isaac shrugged."Who cares?"  
  
As they trudged through the woods,Isaac said,"You know that I am in love with Jenna." Garet nodded and said,"I know.I'm not gonna ask you to leave her,either.I know that you don't feel the same way about me.And I just want you to be happy."  
  
"That's all I ever wanted." 


End file.
